the Seven Sins one by one
by beblaspanksyou
Summary: Pride, Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath, Envy. Gotta catch 'em all . . . All this sinning, just from our lovely lovelies.


Superbia or Pride

"You deserve nothing. You _are_ nothing. You shouldn't be in this school, you shouldn't be in our world. Just do us all a favour and _leave_. Before we make you."

I stood in the hallway, halfway down. I wasn't scared or anything. It was a crowded hallway, always abuzz with that youngish sound. That humidity that bounces off the walls, that only smiling, blushing teenagers can quite perfect.

I wasn't scared. They couldn't have been serious. They wouldn't do anything about them, their threats. He was threatening me in a crowded corridor. What could they do? I suppose they could create a diversion, toss a cloak over me, and whisk me off into the Forest, of course. As if. I had more stones than any of them.

He leaned down to my ear. I couldn't see him, my eyes were tightly squeezed. But I could feel him. I could feel his toxic breath picking up the hairs on my neck. Shivers spread across my shoulders, and up into my hairline.

"When you get out of here I will . . . "

Whispering. Lulling me into this place where all I could feel were these shivers all over, and ice, pooling in my belly. I could hear only his voice, rattling throughout the corridor.

I wasn't scared. What could he do?

" . . . and that's where it'll end. Mudblood."

A seemingly organised gasp hit the rafters.

He was shouting. When had he started shouting? Now everyone else could hear him. This wasn't good, oh this wasn't good . . .

I snapped.

I turned, and began my charade. "You will _end_ me will you, Severus? Stop my existence? Well go ahead. I'm sure you can do it. Prove it to me. You've been mentioning it to me for years, under and over your breath, why don't you just do it. Now come on, there's a good boy, lift your wand up . . . "

He stood frozen. He looked at me, bewildered. I don't think it was that confusing.

"Pathetic. If you can't follow through, just leave it rest from now on, yeah? I have more important things to deal with than your complete lack of a spine," I spat at him as I turned.

I walked on down the corridor, and shivered. Again, and again. I couldn't stop. It wouldn't stop. Thank God it was dinner.

I turned into the bathroom. I couldn't see anyone else in the room, so I dropped my bag onto the ground. I almost fell with it. I picked myself up, and collapsed into a stall. My head fell between my knees right away. My arms hung loosely down to the ground. I gulped in these huge draws of breath. They must have been so loud, shredding through the room. But I couldn't hear a thing.

I headed back to up to the dorms. Only four flights of stairs left, when . . .

"Lily."

I shivered, a little different than before. Less . . . threatening. I took a breath and turned around. I knew that voice and I knew that infliction, but I had never heard them coupled with that word. That certain name.

James was leaning against the wall. He looked upset. I decided to be polite, as well. "Yes, James?"

He looked a little surprised, but not for long. "Look, don't take this the wrong way but" (he ruffled his hair a little. Just enough) "would you just . . . be careful?"

"What?"

He sighed. I don' think he really wanted to clarify.

"Look, I know you're a very very independent young woman and you don't need me looking after you or anyone and that you are perfectly capable of looking after yourself, and I know all this because I basically have those words tattooed into my skull from the mere force and frequency you use them, but can you _please_ be careful, Lily? I know you hate hearing this but I "- he swallowed - "people care about you and Snape is an evil bastard and he wouldn't hesitate in hurting you once this year is over. So I can't see why you would purposefully agitate him and put him down if you-"

He was panting. He was so angry. But it was all repressed. His nostrils were flaring his teeth were clamped together and his hands had balled into fists.

"Okay, I think I get it now Potter. You're right. I shouldn't have reacted. You're right. A lot of people wouldn't want me hurt. You're right.

"But I won't let him harass me. I won't let him threaten me, and I will never let him get the last word. Because I would rather . . . Can you understand that, James? He wants to kill me, I get it. But . . . there are worse things than dying."

And I turned and continued up the stairs. I had shivers again. But

James stayed behind.


End file.
